<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Palace Made of Crystal by Ophelia_of_the_Woods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853496">A Palace Made of Crystal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_of_the_Woods/pseuds/Ophelia_of_the_Woods'>Ophelia_of_the_Woods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor Who Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Other, Sequel, can i get uhhhh, here i am back on my bullshit, like one person asked for more of this story so here we are, smp interactions not related to the war?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_of_the_Woods/pseuds/Ophelia_of_the_Woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, Tommy and Tubbo embark on their first official adventure in the Tardis with Wilbur, beginning with the Vansring palace, which boasts a plethora of entertainment.<br/>Unbeknownst to them, danger lurks beneath the beautiful crystal surface, posing perhaps the greatest threat yet. </p><p>-</p><p>Or, the next chapter in the Doctor Who MCYT Au. Prior knowledge of Three Identical Strangers is not necessary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Spot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor Who Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step into the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Friday the 14, June 2019, at precisely 5:01 pm, Tommy Anderson leaned back against the railing of the Tardis, as the ship bucked violently back and forth. Several feet away from him, his best friend Tubbo Smith was holding onto the couch, while his former babysitter George Ashworth was clutching one of the larger beams for dear life. In front of him, Wilbur was standing gleefully at the Tardis’ control panel, pressing buttons manically. The Time Lord looked up at the central vent and grinned. </p>
<p>	“We’re here!” He pulled down a lever, and with a thud, the Tardis came to a sudden halt, sending George across the room. Tommy and Tubbo let out a sharp cry of laughter, as Wilbur hoisted the man to his feet. Wilbur passed the boys, heading down the stairs and opened the door, poking his head out, before laughing. Tommy and the others caught up to him.</p>
<p>	“Where are we exactly?” Tommy asked. Wilbur turned back to look at him. </p>
<p>	“Somewhere exciting! Just like you asked!” The Time Lord replied as he proceeded to exit the Tardis. Tommy turned to his friend, before letting out a deep breath. </p>
<p>	“It's only an entirely new planet. No biggie!” Building up his courage, he slowly made his way towards the open door, and hesitantly stepped out. </p>
<p>	His shoe landed on what appeared to be pale blue grass. Hesitantly, Tommy allowed himself to let go of the Tardis door and into the outside. The sky was composed of different shades of lilac and pink, with what appeared to be three suns glistening overhead. Further out, purple mountains dotted the terrain, with massive chunks of earth floating in the air. A light wind ruffled his blonde hair, and Tommy marveled at the sight around him. </p>
<p>	He heard George and Tubbo exclaim in wonder behind him, as they stepped out of the Tardis. Tommy felt as if he was floating; his world was shaken beyond disbelief, but he found himself completely calm. The same could not be said for his best friend.</p>
<p>	“Holy shit!” Tubbo yelled, dropping to the ground to stare intently at the grass.</p>
<p>	“Language!” George retorted, but he kept his eyes trained on the sky.</p>
<p>	The three stood still for several moments, taking everything in. After a couple of minutes passed, Wilbur cleared his throat, causing all three to turn back to look at him. “Gentlemen,” he began. “While this view is undoubtedly beautiful, I guarantee what comes next will knock this out of the water.” He gestured for the three to follow him. Tommy remained silent, training his eyes on the sky, tuning out Tubbos excited blabbering. The group approached what appeared to be a giant crystal. </p>
<p>	“Wilbur,” Tommy began, “What is that?”</p>
<p>	“That's our main destination! The Vansring Palace, home to the most beautiful fountains in the galaxy. Now, you might not know, but it's said that from the Painted Expanse,” He pointed to a small cliff on the horizon. “You can see all the stars in the Suriand Universe.” </p>
<p>	Wilbur turned back to the group, and extended his arm, “Well, shall we?” George took his hand, and the two adults began walking. Tubbo and Tommy turned to look at one another. </p>
<p>	“Is this actually happening?” Tubbo asked excitedly, his eyes glistening.</p>
<p>	Tommy grinned at him. “I think it is!” With that, the two ran forward, passing Wilbur and Tommy, their eyes focused on the palace before them. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>	‘Wilbur was right about this place,’ Tommy thought to himself as the group approached the palace gates. The palace reminded him of a pale blue Versailles, with vast gardens stretching for miles and what appeared to be trees lining the yellow paths. Tommy and Tubbo approached one of the many fountains, placing their hands into the water like substance below. The blue liquid was cool to the touch.</p>
<p>	“Do you think I could drink this?” Tommy asked, a grin on his face. </p>
<p>	Tubbo stared at him incredulously. “Are you really asking me this question?”</p>
<p>	“I just thought-”</p>
<p>	“Do it.”</p>
<p>	Tommy stared at his friend, before dunking his head under the liquid, and promptly throwing his head back with a groan. “This tastes like piss!” He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and attempting to scratch the taste off of his tongue. </p>
<p>	“How do you know what piss tastes like?” Tubbo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning. Tommy rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>	“Shut your mouth!” He exclaimed, walking over to his friend. “I dare you to try it.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not trying that.” Tubbo responded, backing away from him. “It tastes like piss, remember?” Tommy grinned, and lunged toward the boy. Tubbo shifted to the side, and began running in the other direction, around the fountain, with Tommy following closely behind. They continued this routine, as Wilbur and George slowly made their way towards them. </p>
<p>	“What the hell are you two doing?” George asked, detaching himself from Wilbur's side to approach the two. Tubbo and Tommy came to a stop. </p>
<p>	“He started it.” Tommy said, pointing at the other. Tubbo looked at him aghast. </p>
<p>	“No I didn’t!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>	“Did too.”</p>
<p>	“Did not.” </p>
<p>	“Did too.”</p>
<p>	“Did not.”</p>
<p>	“Did too.”</p>
<p>	“Boys stop!” George exclaimed, pressing a hand to his temple in annoyance. “Tommy, apologize to Tubbo.”</p>
<p>	“What?!” Tommy screeched in betrayal. “I didn’t start this!”</p>
<p>	“Didn’t you?” George replied, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>	Tommy looked at the ground. “Yea, I did. Sorry Tubbo.”</p>
<p>	Tubbo nodded back at him. With a sigh, Tommy began walking towards the palace, with the others close behind. Tommy ran his hands along the sides of the fountains as he passed them, with Tubbo trailing close behind. The group travelled for several moments, before a voice coming from the left drew their attention. </p>
<p>	“You there!” A figure dressed in gold with almost transparent skin was approaching them quickly, carrying what appeared to be a spear. “Cease your activity at once!” </p>
<p>	“Whoa whoa whoa,” Wilbur exclaimed, raising up his hands. “We come in peace” He motioned for the others to do the same. The man in gold thrust the spear into Wilburs face.</p>
<p>	“Who are you and how did you get within the Vansring Garden?” The transparent man was glaring at them, ready to strike. Tommy glanced over at his compatriots.</p>
<p>	“Wilbur, what do we do?” George hissed, staring at the Time Lord. Wilbur glanced back at the man, before lowering his hand. The guard twitched, bringing the spear closer to Wilburs face.</p>
<p>	“I’m getting out my identification.” Wilbur replied coolly, his hand reaching into his coat pocket. “Am I allowed to do that?”</p>
<p>	“Make it quick.” The guard retorted, his eyes narrowed. Tubbo scooted closer to Tommy. Wilbur pulled out what appeared to be a wallet.</p>
<p>	“What is that?” Tommy asked. Wilbur ignored him, and opened it, handing it over to the guard. The guard looked at it, before his face dropped.</p>
<p>	“Upon Hyacinta, I send you my apologies.” The guard exclaimed, bowing his head, “If I had known the Ambassadors to the Cill System were coming, I would not have behaved so rashly.” The guard sank down onto his knees, and held his spear out. “On behalf of the Court of Vansring, I give you full permission to terminate my existence for my disrespect.”</p>
<p>	“Ummmm,” Tommy exclaimed, looking over at his friends. George and Tubbos eyes had gone wide, and Wilbur was busy placing his wallet into his coat pocket. “I think we’ll let this execution pass. Just this once.” He chuckled slightly. </p>
<p>	The guard stood in position, slamming his spear into the ground. “Ambassador Soot, I thank you for sparing my life. In return, I pledge my life to you, in accordance with Proclamation 8A.6 of the Vansring Code.”</p>
<p>	Tommy looked at the others in confusion. “Ummm, I don’t think that's necessary, Guard, what is your name exactly?”</p>
<p>	“Sucrand sir, Cobble Sucrand.”</p>
<p>	“Sucrand, right. This is a bit unnecessary, don’t you think.”</p>
<p>	“Absolutely not, Ambassador Soot. Would you like me to escort you and your compatriots to your rooms?”</p>
<p>	“Uhh, yea, that would be nice.” Sucrand nodded, and turned around, walking towards the palace. Tommy turned to look at his friends. </p>
<p>        “What the shit was that?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>	“How did that just happen?” Tommy stated. He walked over to Wilbur, and began pulling on his coat. “Give it here.”</p>
<p>	“What, no!” Wilbur retorted, attempting to escape Tommy's grasp. “Let go of me you little gremlin child!” Tubbo made his way forward, and slipped his hand into Wilbur's coat, grabbing the wallet before taking off. Tommy let go of Wilbur's coat and began following him. “Get back here!” He heard Wilbur screech. The two ran for several moments, before darting behind one of the trees. Tommy ripped the wallet from Tubbo's hands and opened it. The wallet appeared to be normal, with a small coin pouch and a space for several cards. What was of interest was the area typically used to hold any identification had been replaced by a blank piece of paper. </p>
<p>	“What is that?” Tommy asked, pulling it out of the socket and turning it over in an attempt to find any identifying clues as to its contents. </p>
<p>	“ID?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy shook his head.</p>
<p>	“No, it can’t be, it's blank!”</p>
<p>	“Tubbos right.” A voice from behind them exclaimed, causing the boys to jump. They turned around to spot Wilbur leaning against the tree, an annoyed look covering his face. The man reached down and ripped the wallet and paper out of Tommy's hand, placing the paper back into its original position.</p>
<p>	“But how can it be an ID?” Tubbo asked. “It's blank!”</p>
<p>	“Psychic paper.” Wilbur responded. “Shows anyone what they want to see. Sucrand wanted to see proof of identification, so that's what the paper told him.”</p>
<p>        “That's impossible.” Tommy retorted. “There's nothing on there!”</p>
<p>	“Isn’t there?” Wilbur flashed the paper back to the boys. Sure enough, black writing began to appear on the paper. </p>
<p>        ‘Ambassadors Wilbur Soot, George Soot, Tommy Soot and Tubbo Soot of the Cill System.’</p>
<p>        “Hang on a minute.” Tubbo exclaimed, “It's got our names wrong.”</p>
<p>	“Does it?” Wilbur asked, confused. He turned the wallet over and looked at it, remaining silent for a moment before speaking again. “Well, it is a resort, makes sense we’d be grouped up as a family.”</p>
<p>        “Does that make you our dad?” Tommy asked, a smirk spreading across his face. Beside him, Tubbo began giggling, but covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, as Wilbur's face turned slightly red. </p>
<p>        “If I’m your dad, I could ground you for that.” Wilbur retorted, as he tucked the wallet back into his coat pocket. </p>
<p>	“You wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>	“I think your friend wants us to come with him.” George's voice rang out from across the garden, standing by one of the fountains. “I’d hate to leave the man standing.” Tommy looked back at Wilbur, who ticked his head in Goerges direction. </p>
<p>	“You heard the man,” He said. “Off you go.” The Time Lord turned around and began walking in George's direction. </p>
<p>	“This is going to be weird.” Tubbo exclaimed. Tommy glanced over at him. </p>
<p>	“Yea.” He grinned. “Yea it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Checking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets his first taste of alien architecture and lifestyles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Friday the 14, June 2019, at precisely 5:12 pm, Tommy Anderson stepped within the pale blue walls of the Vansring Palace. The building sparkled under soft white and gold lights, with a massive fountain seated right in the center of the room. The fountain was surrounded by smaller white crystals on the ground, and pale blue liquid squirted into the air, creating a pale mist. Tall trees spurted up from the ground, covered in pink leaves dotted with fairy lights. Tommy turned around the room in wonder, his eyes glancing from sight to sigh, before landing on a large crevice, where a woman with translucent green skin and purple horns sat. </p>
<p>	“Wilbur,” He asked. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>	“I suppose we check in.”</p>
<p>	“Is the woman over there reception?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>	“One way to find out.” Wilbur exclaimed, marching over to the desk. “Hello there, we’d like to check in.”</p>
<p>	“Name please.” The woman drawled out, pressing a curled finger to a box on her neck, which emitted the sound</p>
<p>	“Wilbur Soot, with the Soot Family.” The woman began slowly clicking at what Tommy assumed to be a keyboard. After a moment, pressed her finger to her voice box, emitting a long sigh. </p>
<p>	“Sir, your name is not in the system.” Wilbur reached into his pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, angling it at the computer</p>
<p>	“Aren’t I?” The transparent woman looked back at her screen, pressing a finger on it to scroll for several seconds, before finding what she was looking for. </p>
<p>	“Here we are.” She said. “Room 196756 and Room 196767. Take the elevator to the 48th floor, turn left, right and right again. Your rooms will be at the end of the hallway.” She took a small piece of plastic out from under the desk, swiped it across the screen, before handing it to Wilbur. </p>
<p>	Tommy tried to keep his eyes focused on Wilbur as the Time Lord began conversing with the woman, but found himself distracted by George, who had preoccupied himself with keeping Tubbo from jumping into the main fountain. “I don’t care if there's fish!” George exclaimed, holding Tubbo back. “You can’t get into alien objects without knowing what's in them.”</p>
<p>	“But they’re so pretty!” Tubbo exclaimed, escaping from Georges grasp.</p>
<p>	“For all you know, they might eat human flesh!”</p>
<p>	“That's a risk I’m willing to take.” George let out a groan. Tommy turned his eyes back on Wilbur, who was still talking with the woman. He heard her mention something about enjoying his visit, before the Time Lord turned around and began approaching the group. </p>
<p>	“Tubbo, what are you doing?” Wilbur asked. Tubbo immediately ceased his behavior. “Now, I was talking with the receptionist about this place-”</p>
<p>	“Ooh, a woman!” Tommy interrupted.</p>
<p>	“Why are you talking about that, you can’t even speak to women.” Tubbo retorted. Tommy let out a mock gasp of betrayal.”</p>
<p>	“I call you my best friend, and this is the thanks I get?” Tommy bit back, projecting a facade of anger. George rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“You were saying Wilbur?”</p>
<p>	“Thank you George. Now, like I mentioned, I was talking with the receptionist about this place in order to find out any fun activities we can indulge ourselves in while we’re here.” He gestured across the room. “She said that this resort has a massive beach and full community of artists and athletics. Apparently, it's like Disneyworld here.”</p>
<p>	Tommy’s eyes lit up. “Tubbo, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p>
<p>	Tubbo grinned at him. “Oh you know it!”</p>
<p>	“I call dibs on the front seat.” They both exclaimed, before narrowing their eyes at each other. George and Wilbur glanced at each other quickly, panicking slightly.</p>
<p>	“Now hold on boys,” George said, stepping between the two to place a hand on their shoulders. “I’m sure that there's plenty of rides to go on where both of you can sit in the front seat. Isn’t that right Wilbur.” He muttered through gritted teeth. Wilbur paused for a moment, before catching Georges drift. </p>
<p>	“Of course there is! You’ll have enough time to ride in the front.” His words did little to stop the glaring contrast between the two. Wilbur let out a sigh. “Alright, before this gets out of hand, I think it's time we head to our rooms.” Tommy perked up at the sound.</p>
<p>	“Our rooms?”</p>
<p>	“As in multiple?”</p>
<p>	“Yes!” Wilbur exclaimed, eyes darting back and forth. “You two will be splitting a room, and George and I will be in the one next door.”</p>
<p>	“Sounds like fun to me.” Tommy muttered under his breath. Wilbur evidently heard this, and proceeded to smack him over the head. “Ow, what was that for. All I said was it sounded like fun. There's no need to get violent Wil.”</p>
<p>        “You stole my wallet today, I have every right to get violent with you.” Wilbur retorted, glaring. He smiled back at the others. “Now, all this travelling has got me tired, I think we should go see our rooms now, right? Follow me.”</p>
<p>        With a huff, Tommy followed Wilbur through the main lobby and to the crystal elevator. WIlbur pressed the central button, and after a few seconds, a soft ping noise filled the room, as the crystal split in half, revealing a small room inside. Tommy stepped in, and began pressing buttons. </p>
<p>        “Tommy knock that off, you don’t even know what floor we’re on.” George said, annoyed.</p>
<p>        “Yes I do. Floor 48.” The group stared at him.</p>
<p>        “How did you know that?” George asked.</p>
<p>        “I heard the receptionist say it.” Tommy retorted.</p>
<p>        “But we were at least fifty feet away.” Tubbo said, a confused expression on his face.</p>
<p>        “What can I say, I have excellent hearing.” </p>
<p>        “When you feel like it, you mean.”</p>
<p>        “Are you implying something Tubbo?”</p>
<p>        “Hold the door!” A voice exclaimed. Tommy looked up to see a man dressed in gold approaching them rapidly.</p>
<p>        “Is that the guard from earlier?” Tubbo asked. </p>
<p>	“Uh oh.” Tommy muttered. Sucrand came to a halt directly in front of the lift “Um, Mr. Sucrand, why are you here?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, it's simple Ambassador Soot.” Tommy cringed. “Seeing as I’ve sworn to dedicate my life to you in accordance with Proclamation 8A.6 of the Vansring Code, it's only proper that I follow you to your rooms in order to ensure your safety.”</p>
<p>	Tommy felt his face flush with embarrassment, as the alien grinned at him. “Look Sucrand, you’re a nice fellow, but I really don’t want you to follow me around.”</p>
<p>	Sucrand's faced morphed into one of complete terror. “But I must do so, in accordance with-”</p>
<p>	“With Proclamation 8A or whatever man. Can you just leave me alone for now? Isn’t there something in your code that says you have to do that?”</p>
<p>Sucrand paused for a moment, raising a hand to his face. “Well, I suppose it does mention something similar to that in Section 7.2.98.”</p>
<p>	“Great!” Tommy exclaimed, pressing on the close doors button. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>	“Wait-” Sucrand began, but his voice was cut off as the doors closed and the elevator began rising upwards. Tommy let out a groan, leaning against the railing. </p>
<p>        “I hope that won’t become a problem.” Tubbo muttered</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, the next chapter.<br/>I think I might have a schedule for this fic. Its definitely going to be shorter than Three Identical Strangers, but considering how long it takes me to write each chapter, I think I'll have chapter updates on Monday and Friday.<br/>Also, again, a bit of a shorter chapter, but things will get longer in the future. I'm trying to find that blend of character dynamic and setting/action description.<br/>As always, roast me if you spot a typo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast at Schest's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's first night at an alien resort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Friday the 14, June 2019, at precisely 5:15 pm, a quiet ping alerted Tommy Anderson that the elevator had reached Level 48. As the doors opened, he stepped out into the hallway, the others close behind him. The walls of the hallway were white, with small glowing yellow lumps of crystal lighting them. Tommy led the group down the hall, remembering the receptionists' words. “Turn left,” He muttered to himself, “Then right.” He turned onto another white hallway, this one lit up with blue crystals. “Then right again. Your rooms will be at the end of the hall.” He peered down the corner. Sure enough, at the end of the hallway, two rooms with an extremely long number were seated. </p><p>	“Is that the right room?” Tubbo asked. Wilbur stared at it.</p><p>	“Yep. Tommy, you’ve got a keen sense of direction.”</p><p>	“What can I say.” Tommy said, puffing out his chest. “It's a skill.” Wilbur passed him, pulling out the pieces of plastic from his pants.</p><p>	“Now,” He began. “These are your room keys. Under no circumstances are you to lose these. Tubbo, do I make myself clear?” Tubbo nodded. “Tommy, same to you.” Tommy nodded. Wilbur placed the plastic into their hands. “Go you little gremlins.” </p><p>	Tommy and Tubbo grinned, before running over to the door. Tommy held the plastic out, and to his surprise, the door opened without any need to scan or enter a passcode. The boys entered the room. The word room would be an understatement, as this reminded Tommy more of  a house. Beyond the door lay a full kitchen, living and dining room fit for a millionaire, with pieces of alien artwork lining the walls. The kitchen was spotless, and the dining room had a long table covered with a lace tablecloth and fully set with golden utensils. Exploring beyond the entrance, Tommy spotted two master bedrooms with the walls resembling a waterfall, with water running down. ‘They sure do like their waterfalls.’ He thought to himself. </p><p>	“Tommy!” Tubbo's voice screeched out from the room next door.</p><p>	“What's up?!” Tommy yelled back.</p><p>	“Look at the view!” Tommy exited his room and headed in Tubbos direction. He entered another bedroom, this one having large crystals jutting out of the floor. Past the bed, he spotted his friend standing out on the balcony. He opened the glass door, and stepped outside. </p><p>	“That's really something.” He said. The sky was melting dark blue into orange, with an assortment of smaller galaxies appearing on the horizon. The mist covered mountains shone brightly under the light of three suns dipping underneath them. Tommy felt a gentle breeze blow across his face. </p><p>	“It's like Wilbur said.” Tubbo said, leaning against the golden railing. </p><p>	“Yeah,” Tommy replied, moving to stand next to him. “It really is.”</p><p>+++</p><p>	Tommy was awoken the next morning to the sounds of bells ringing quietly in his ear. Blinking, he raised himself from the four-poster bed, glancing around the room in an attempt to identify the sounds source. Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and a small robot entered, whirring as it zoomed over to his bedside. Tommy pulled the blanket around him. </p><p>	“Hello,” He said, looking around. “What are you doing in my room exactly?”</p><p>	The robot raised its arm, extending it out towards Tommy. Tommy backed away slightly, before the robot paused, holding a small folded piece of paper in its hand expectedly. Tommy hesitantly grabbed the paper, and unfolded it. </p><p>	{Tommy Soot is welcomed to breakfast in the Schest Lounge at his nearest convenience.}</p><p>	“Oh, thank you!” He said, coming out from underneath the covers. The robot remained stationary. “You’ve given me your message, shouldn’t you be going now?” The robot retracted its arm, before extending it again, another piece of paper in its hand. Tommy took hold of it. </p><p>	{You must be dressed properly. Follow me to the closet.}</p><p>	“Dressed properly?” Tommy exclaimed, offended. “What's wrong with the way I dress?” The robot stared up at him. “Oh piss off. I’m coming.” The robot turned around and headed for the door. “But for the record, you’re getting an awful nickname.” He paused for a moment to consider. “I’m going to call you Jammy Bammy.” Jammy Bammy paid him no attention as it zoomed through the room, stopping at a wall and emitting a small beeping noise. With a whoosh, the wall opened, revealing a small room covered wall to wall in cabinets and coat racks of flowing clothing. “What do you think then?” Tommy asked.</p><p>	Jammy Bammy beeped several times, flashing a blue light before approaching a small desk in the center of the room. It extended its hand, pressing the tablet on the desk several times, until a red cloak jutted out from the coat rack. Jammy Bammy turned its head at Tommy expectantly. “Oh no,” Tommy exclaimed, crossing his hands in an x motion. “There's no way in hell I’m wearing that.”</p><p>+++</p><p>	Tommy entered Schest Lounge dressed in a red cloak, with a white vest and dark pants. The cloak was covered in celestial patterns, none of which he paid attention to as he kept his focus on how uncomfortable it was to wear. He wandered around for several moments, scanning the room for his friends, before he heard Tubbos voice call to him. He spotted his friends at a table near the windows. </p><p>        Tubbo was sat closest to him, dressed in a long green overcoat with a lace tie and ruffled sleeves. To his left was Wilbur, decked out in a golden robe, alongside a silver crown and black turtleneck. Next to him sat George, who wore a pale blue shirt with wide sleeves, his face partially covered with a black veil. In Tommy's mind, their styles looked completely mismatched, as if they’d stepped out of a poorly written historical CW show. </p><p>        “There he is!” Wilbur exclaimed, gesturing to the empty seat. Tommy sat down carefully in an attempt not to have his cloak touch the ground, receiving the distinct feeling Jammy Bammy would laser him to death if he got the fabric dirty. “So, what will you be having for breakfast?”</p><p>        “I think I’ll just have toast.” Tommy replied, looking around the room. </p><p>        “Really?” Wilbur said incredulously. “You come to an alien planet and you order toast?”</p><p>        “Call me crazy, but the last time I had alien food, my face turned blue and I almost barfed.” Wilbur cringed at the memory of his attempt at making breakfast 4 years ago.</p><p>        “Might be a good call.” Tommy nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a light chiming was heard, and the empty plate in front of him vanished, reappearing with several pieces of buttered toast.</p><p>        “Is that safe to eat?” Tommy asked, poking the bread with his fork. </p><p>        “Oh sure. This place can create any meal you want to a T. It’ll taste just like it does at home.” With a sigh, Tommy picked up the bread and bit in. As Wilbur said, it tasted normal. He began to inhale his meal. </p><p>        “Slow down, you’ll cough up a lung like that.” George said, raising up his veil. Tommy rolled his eyes at him, but slowed down his pace. “So Wilbur, do you have any plans for today?”</p><p>        Wilbur looked up from his meal, the fork frozen inches from his face. He thought for a moment, before placing the fork down. “I was thinking, since this place has such a wide variety of entertainment, the boys could head down to the game room on the seventeenth floor for a couple of hours.”</p><p>	“What kind of games do they have?” Tubbo asked excitedly.</p><p>        “The shooty kind, I don’t know, I’ve never gone down there before.” Wilbur retorted, shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth. </p><p>        “What do you want to do George?” Tommy asked. George paused for a moment.</p><p>        “Wilbur told me about an art gallery last night out on the balcony. I’m interested in what aliens consider art.” He returned to his meal. </p><p>        “Are we going to be doing everything in groups today, or are we going to meet up at some point?” Tubbo responded. Wilbur slid back his shirt to look at his watch. </p><p>        “Uhh,” He said, poking his watch several times. “How about we meet up here around, say, 4:30? Gives everyone time to see what they want to see.”</p><p>        “Works for me.” Tommy said, biting into his last piece of toast. </p><p>        “Great, George, are you ready to go?” Wilbur asked. George looked up at him, before setting down his fork.</p><p>        “Yeah, we can go. I can trust you boys to stay out of trouble, right?” He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>        “If trouble comes up, we’ll be out of there as soon as possible.” Tommy responded, raising three of his fingers. “Scouts honor.”</p><p>	“But you aren’t a scout.” Tubbo whispered. </p><p>        “Shut up Tubbo.” Tommy hissed. </p><p>        “It’s true.”</p><p>	George let out a sigh. “Just, behave yourselves, alright? Especially you, Tommy.” He stood up and approached Wilbur, before the two adults began walking towards the exit. Tommy turned to his friend. </p><p>        “Are you ready to have some fun?” He grinned. A large smile crept across Tubbos face. </p><p>        “Definitely!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again!<br/>Yes, I know, another short chapter, but I thought it would be nice to have some more character interactions. Also, I really want to draw everyone's outfits but I lack the talent so rip I guess.<br/>Yeah, as always, roast me if you spot a typo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zosphere and the Art Curator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo explore the game level<br/>George and Wilbur visit the art gallery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 9:17 am, Tommy Anderson stepped out of the elevator and onto Level 17 of the Vansring Palace, charmingly named the Game Room. Ahead of him was a carnival of sounds and color. The room was massive, decked from wall to wall with what resembled arcade games. Overhead, screams could be heard from a group of kids on a roller coaster passing over him. The room was lit by disco lights, blanketing the room in shades of blue, red and green. Loud music was being emitted from massive speakers in the corners. In summation, it overwhelmed the senses, but made one want to let loose. </p>
<p>	“Holy shit!” He heard Tubbo exclaim from beside him. The dark haired boy was squinting as he looked around the room. “Thats crazy!”</p>
<p>	“Yea!” Tommy responded, raising a hand to eye-level in an attempt to get a better look around the room. The constant movement made gaining a grasp on what was happening difficult, but he was still excited. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a stand with a sign advertising a throwing contest. “Tubbo, look at that! I could do that!”</p>
<p>	Tubbo looked over at the stand. “I don’t know, those knives look pretty big.”</p>
<p>	“But I can win a gun!” Tommy exclaimed, pointing at the prizes listed at the stand. For popping 10 balloons, he could win two grey and orange guns. Tubbos eyes went wide. </p>
<p>	“Do it!” He shouted, grabbing Tommy by the arm and dragging him to the stand. Tommy let out a bark of laughter, but set his face to neutral as he approached the stand attendant. </p>
<p>	“Hello sir.” He said, his voice controlled. “I’d like to play this game. Please hand me a knife.” The stand attendant glanced up at him, letting out a drawn out sigh, before reaching under the counter and pulling out 5 knives. Tommy and Tubbo grabbed them eagerly, grinning at one another, before letting loose. The stand attendant lowered himself under the counter, narrowly dodging Tommy's first throw, which landed several inches away from all the balloons. “What?!” Tommy screeched, eyes narrowing, before he began throwing again. To his dismay, every single throw was miles off of its target. Tommy let out a moan. “How’d you do Tubbo?”</p>
<p>	“Good, I guess.” Tubbo exclaimed, angling his last knife before letting it fly. Tommy looked over at Tubbos board, and his jaw fell to the floor. With perfect precision, Tubbos knife landed on its target, alongside all his previous attempts, which had also hit their targets. </p>
<p>	“Oh, that's not fair!” Tommy screeched, as the shop attendant reached over the counter to hand Tubbo the guns. “This was my idea, I deserve the guns.”</p>
<p>	“Hey, it's not my fault you lost.” Tubbo said, a smirk on his face as he began walking towards the center of the room. “Get gud scrub.”</p>
<p>	Tommy let out a grunt of frustration, but begrudgingly followed him. He didn’t make any move to complain when Tubbo silently passed him one of the guns as they continued through the room. As they passed larger booths with brightly colored signs and flashing lights, Tommy spotted a machine, about the size of a vending machine, that stood out from the rest of the room. While every other attraction was brightly lit and loud, this one was almost completely dark, covered in dust and rotting. “What is that?” He said, stopping. Tubbo paused alongside him, leaning slightly to get a look at what Tommy was pointing at. </p>
<p>	“I don’t know.” Tubbo said, moving towards the machine, with Tommy following close behind. Tubbo used his hand to dust the machine off, revealing what appeared to be a face under a pane of glass. The two startled, but the fright vanished when Tubbo exclaimed “It's a fortune teller!” Upon a second inspection, the machine was advertising ‘Zosphere, the All Seeing.’</p>
<p>	“Do you think it still works?” Tubbo asked curiously. Tommy glanced over to the machine's side, where he spotted a hand held crank, with an arrow pointing to the right, indicating the lever needed to be moved by hand. </p>
<p>	“Let's find out.” He responded, reaching over to take hold of the lever. After several unsuccessful pulls, the lever began to move with much resistance. Tommy strained for a few seconds, but found that with repetition, the lever was easier to move. Music that sounded like a circus jingled began to play as the lights in Zosphere's box began to flicker on. Metal screeched as Zosphere opened its eyes, turning its head around to look at the boys.</p>
<p>	‘Would you like to know your future?’ Zosphere asked in a gravelly voice. Tommy looked over at Tubbo, who stared at him blankly, before turning back to the machine. </p>
<p>	“Sure?” He said, questioningly. Zosphere blinked up at him, before looking down and maneuvering its rusted hand over the broken crystal ball several times. It let out several groans, as if attempting to convene with a ghost, before opening its eyes, its eyelids replaced with bright neon lights. </p>
<p>	‘The walls outside will crush you from within.’ Zosphere said, whipping its head back and forth. ‘You will be dead by daylight tomorrow.’ A loud bang came from within the machine, and with a moan, Zosphere shut down, its hand falling into the crystal ball, breaking it further. A plume of smoke trailed out of Zosphere's neck, as the box it sat in began to break apart from within. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, before backing away slowly. </p>
<p>	“What was that about?” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>	“What was what about?” Another voice responded. Tubbo and Tommy turned around to see the guard from yesterday standing behind them. </p>
<p>	“Sucrand?” Tommy questioned, his heart facing from the scare. </p>
<p>	“The one and only.” Sucrand replied, puffing out his chest. </p>
<p>	“What are you doing here?” Tommy said.</p>
<p>	“Well, obviously I came to protect you.”</p>
<p>	“Protect me?” Tommy exclaimed. “Protect me from what?”</p>
<p>	“Any potential dangers. One never knows what might happen in a crowd.” Tommy let out a groan, slapping himself in the head. </p>
<p>	“You’re not going to leave me alone now, aren’t you?” He said, running his hand down his face. Sucrand grinned. </p>
<p>	“Not in the slightest.” Tommy considered for a moment if he could take Sucrand on in a fight, but decided against it. He didn’t want to hear George lecture him on the ethical morality of killing another person. </p>
<p>	“Fine, you can come with us, but you have to stay at least 10 feet away, minimum. Understood?”</p>
<p>	“Understood.” Sucrand raises his hand to his face in salute. Tommy turned around and began marching towards the next stand. </p>
<p>	“You know,” Tubbo began. “I always figured you’d want a person to do whatever you want and would abuse your authority.” Tommy elected to ignore him and Sucrand. </p>
<p>	“Weird prophecy though.” He replied. “Hope that won’t become a problem.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>	Three floors above the boys, George and Wilbur were seated on a bench, staring at a large painting. The painting was of a woman dressed in a flowing yellow dress, who was seated on a swing underneath a tree. She had tentacles for hair and a slit for a face. George and Wilbur cocked their heads in an attempt to understand it more. Understanding eluded them. </p>
<p>	“Well,” George said, taking his eye off the painting. “I can say it. I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>	“Me neither.” Wilbur responded. “It's probably a statement on the class structure of the artists home planet.”</p>
<p>	“And the yellow dress signifies the atrocities of war.” George responded, jokingly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I bet the tree represents parental abandonment.” George chuckled. “Lets ask the curator. I bet it understands this more than we can.” The two looked around the empty room, before spotting a screen hanging off of one of the back walls with a microphone hanging from it. George walked over to the screen and picked up the microphone. </p>
<p>	“Is this the curator?” He asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>	“Yes, this is the curator, what is your question?” The screen turned on, projecting rows of pale light bobbing up and down as a voice was emitted from the wall. </p>
<p>	“Great.” George said. “I had a question about the pieces…” He trailed off, looking behind him at Wilbur. WIlbur stared at him for a moment, before approaching the painting. </p>
<p>	“Piece 48.” Wilbur whisper-yelled</p>
<p>	“Piece 48!” George exclaimed. “What does it represent exactly?” The lights on the screen bobbled up and down for a few seconds before responding. </p>
<p>	‘Artist Entelon from the Lontigo System created the piece in tribute to xeir home planet. Entelon survived the purge of Chaway, wherein an attempted coup caused members of the unstable lower classes to be killed in the streets. As a member of the upper class, Entelon would spend many nights alone, as xeir parents would often spend that time killing citizens believed to have been present at the coup. The piece is meant to represent the way in which the upper class could ignore the atrocities of war from the comfort of their homes. ’ George turned to look back at Wilbur, whose face had morphed into one of confused amusement. </p>
<p>	“We said that as a joke.” Wilbur exclaimed, raising his hands to his eyes. “We said that as a joke.” George chuckled, before turning back to the screen. </p>
<p>	“Thank you,” He said, a lopsided grin on his face as he placed the microphone back on the wall. “That will be all.”</p>
<p>	‘Of course. You will be dead by daylight.’ The screen responded. George froze, a shocked expression etched onto his face. </p>
<p>	“Come again?” He said. The screen remained the same. </p>
<p>	‘Have a wonderful day.’ The empty room echoed with silence</p>
<p>	“Thank you,” George replied hesitantly, backing away slowly, almost running into Wilbur. The two stared back at the screen, which had turned itself. “That wasn’t exactly normal, was it Wil?”</p>
<p>	“No,” Wilbur replied breathlessly, taking George by the arm. “I think we’d better leave. I don’t think that's supposed to happen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom, here we go.<br/>Bruh, what happened at the Festival today? I had no idea what was going to happen, but it wasn't that.<br/>Anyway, you know the rules, roast me if you spot a typo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waiting in the Greenhous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo try to meet up with the others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 4:27 pm, Tommy Anderson sat next to Tubbo on a bench on the fourteenth floor awaiting the arrival of George and Wilbur. Ten feet behind them, Tommy could feel the eyes of Sucrand boring into the back of his skull as he chewed on a pretzel. The pretzel dough was quite good, but its flavor was masked by the excessive amount of salt placed on top of it, rendering its consumption increasingly more difficult. </p><p>        The fourteenth floor was structured like a greenhouse, with rows and rows of plants spanning across its halls and tall trees leaning over the pathways. It was incredibly humid, causing both boys to forgo the heavy fashion assigned to them in favor of their undershirts. Even then, Tommy was sweating heavily, and Tubbo was constantly fanning himself with the fan he’d won back in the game hall.</p><p>        “Tubbo,” Tommy groaned out, stringing his eyes in the bright sunlight created by the room. “When did Wilbur say he would be back?”</p><p>        Tubbo threw his head back in thought, causing beads of sweat to land onto Tommys burning skin. “Think he said four thirty.”</p><p>        “What time is it?” Tommy asked, panting. Tubbo increased the rapidness of his fanning as he raised his wrist to eye level in order to check his watch.</p><p>        “Four twenty seven.” He replied. Tommy groaned, hunching over, before turning to stare at Sucrand. The guard was dressed in the same armor as the previous day.</p><p>        “How aren’t you dead yet?” Tommy exclaimed, astonished that the man hadn’t collapsed from heat stroke yet. Sucrand looked up at him. </p><p>        “Cooling armor. Keeps me refreshed all day long.” Sucrand replied, puffing out his chest in pride. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other before narrowing their eyes at the guard. </p><p>        “Of course he’d get cooling armor.” Tubbo moaned, hunching over as he fanned himself. </p><p>        “Course, it isn’t usually this hot in here.” Sucrand said to himself, causing the two to look back at him. “Usually the greenhouse is pretty cool. Don’t know why it's so tropical today.”</p><p>        “Just our luck,” Tommy said, turning forward. “The one day we come in is the one day the ac is out of whack. Typical.”</p><p>        “Tommy,” Tubbo said breathlessly. “Just shut up man.” Tommy considered responding, but decided against it. Speaking required energy that he just didn’t have right now. The three remained in uncomfortable silence, with the only indication of time passing being when Tubbos watch went off, signifying that it was four thirty. The group waited in the heat for what felt like an eternity, with time slowing to a snail's pace. Tommy considered throwing himself into one of the fountains, but remembering how the water tasted the day prior, elected to trace only his hand in it. </p><p>        After what felt like hours, the doors to the greenhouse opened, and what sounded like bodies landed on the floor. Looking up, Tommy spotted a bundle of blue and yellow making a great deal of noise, before Wilbur and George pulled themselves up. </p><p>        “Look who finally arrived!” Tommy exclaimed, raising himself up into a sitting position. “Where the hell have you two been. We’ve been waiting forever?”</p><p>        “In the pool.” Wilbur retorted, pulling his robe off. “Christ, it's hot in here!”</p><p>        “Oh, so you guys get to go to the pool?!” Tommy replied, annoyed. George began walking over to him. </p><p>        “Not willingly.” He said, raising the veil from over his eyes. “We were on our way up here when the lift just, shut down.”</p><p>        “Wait, what?” Tommy asked, confused. Tubbo had lifted himself up and was staring at the adults confused.  </p><p>        “Yea, we were on our way up here when the elevator just stopped moving. We waited for a couple of seconds before the thing just started plummeting down to the pool level.” Wilbur responded, making his way over to the group. “We’re screaming bloody murder, and then everything stops, the doors open and water starts rushing in. We thought we were going to drown before the lift violently takes off again.” </p><p>        “That's not supposed to happen.” Sucrands voice chimed in. The group turned to look at him.</p><p>	“Well no shit.” Tommy retorted. </p><p>        “I’m being serious.” Sucrand said, looking over his shoulder as if to spot someone watching. “Look, I’m not supposed to say much about this, but weird things like that have been happening a lot more frequently.”</p><p>        Wilbur narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by, weird things?”</p><p>        Sucrand gulped. “Well, lifts not working, food not coming out right.” He gestured to Tommy's half eaten pretzel lying on the bench. “Robots saying things they aren’t programmed to. Managements trying to keep things under wraps, but stuff like this is happening at higher rates than it did before.”</p><p>	“Wonderful.” George exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Of course, because why wouldn’t it happen when we’re here. Whelp, I’m ready to go, who else is in?”</p><p>	“I’m in.” Tubbo replied, standing beside George.</p><p>	“Now wait a minute!” Wilbur said, looking over at the two. “We can’t just leave.”</p><p>	“Well, actually we can.” Tubbo retorted. “This is a hotel, we can just check out any time.”</p><p>	“No,” Wilbur said, annoyed. “We can’t, alright? Something weird is happening here, and it almost killed me and George today.”</p><p>	“All the more reason to leave.”</p><p>	“No, George,” Wilbur let out an annoyed sigh. “I mean, if it almost killed us, who's to say it won’t kill someone else. I say, we get to the bottom of this, before anyone gets hurt.”</p><p>	“Well, I say that I want to keep the kids safe, so I’d really like to be off this planet as soon as possible.” George bit back. </p><p>	“Now hold on you two!” Tubbo interrupted. “Lets vote on it then. All in favor of leaving?” George and Tubbo raised their arms. “Alright, all in favor of staying?” Wilbur raised his arm. Tubbo glanced over at Tommy. “Tommy, you need to vote.”</p><p>	Tommy weighed the two options. While he did want to get out of this place before anything went wrong, it felt wrong to just abandon everyone else. He raised his arm. </p><p>	“We’re at a stalemate then.” Tubbo said. “Maybe we should-”</p><p> </p><p>	“Do I get a vote?” Sucrand interrupted. The group stared at him, before turning back to one another. </p><p>	“Does he?” George said, looking over at Wilbur, who shrugged. “Cool, Sucrat.</p><p>	“Sucrand.”</p><p>	“My bad, Sucrand, who are you voting for?”</p><p>	“I’m voting for what Tommy's voting for.” George groaned, hitting himself in the face. </p><p>	“Well, considering I won, I think we'd better come up with a plan. Split up, gather more information, the sorts.” Wilbur said. </p><p>	“Same groups as last time?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>	“Nope, Tommy, with me. George, Tubbo, you two go to floor thirty nine to spot check the library; look for anything out of the ordinary.”</p><p>	“What about me?” Sucrand cut in. “I don’t have an assignment.”</p><p>	Wilbur stared blankly at the guard. “Go to… floor eight I guess?” Sucrand nodded, saluting the man, before marching out of the green house. </p><p>	“Wil,” Tommy said, “I think I have an idea of what we could investigate. We’d have to go back up to my room though.”</p><p>	“Sure, that works for me. George,” The man looked up at him. “If something goes wrong, head to the reception. That should be the last place where something bad should occur.”</p><p>	“Got it. We’ll see you guys later then?” George questioned. </p><p>	“See you then.” George and Tubbo turned around and made their way to the elevator, leaving Tommy and Wilbur inside the hot room. </p><p>	“Well,” Wilbur said, looking over at Tommy, what's your hunch?”</p><p>+++</p><p>	“You’ve got to be joking me.” Wilbur deadpanned, staring at Tommy.</p><p>	“What, it makes perfect sense!” Tommy retorted indignantly. </p><p>	“Your master plan is to piss off a robot you call Jammy Bammy?” The two were ascending upwards in the elevator towards level forty eight, at Tommys behest. “Because it gives off a ‘vibe?’”</p><p>	“Well, do you have any other bright ideas?” Tommy said, raising his voice. Wilbur narrowed his eyes at him. “Yea, didn’t think so. Let’s just get this over with so I don’t have to look at your stupid face.”</p><p>        “Real mature Tommy.”</p><p>	“I won’t hesitate to stab you in the eye.”</p><p>        “You can’t even reach that high!” Wilbur retorted, smirking. </p><p>        “You’ve sunk low enough for me to reach.”</p><p>        The chime of the elevator reaching its destination broke the glaring match the two were engaged in. Tommy slowly backed out of the elevator, his eyes narrowed, before walking down the hallway and to his room. He pulled out the piece of plastic, opened the door to his room and stepped in, Wilbur close behind. The two made their way through the room to the wall closet, opened the door before looking around for the robot. </p><p>        “There!” Tommy exclaimed, pointing at the robot sitting behind the counter. “Oi, Jammy Bammy!” The robot swiveled its head and began to move towards him. “Wil, watch this.” Tommy extended the arm that was holding the red cloak with constellations, before letting it fall to the floor. Silence filled the room. </p><p>        “That's it?” WIlbur said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>        “Just wait.” Tommy replied, kneeling to look at the robot. Jammy Bammy reached its metal arm out, grasping at the fabric.</p><p>        “I’m not seeing results here Tommothy.”</p><p>	“Will you wait a minute man?” Tommy hissed, looking up at the Time Lord, who raised his arms in defense. “Come on Jammy Bammy, don’t let me down.” Jammy Bammy raised its robot head to look at the human, before its yellow eyes turned red. </p><p>        “Yes!” Tommy screeched, raising his arms in victory. “It worked!”</p><p>        “Tommy, it's not-” Wilbur was cut off as Jammy Bammy began to whir loudly as it spun its head around several times, increasing in speed. “Tommy,” Wilbur said, stepping forward to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Tommy, I don’t think we should stay here.”</p><p>	“You go Jammy Bammy, I knew you had it in you, I told you Wil, I fucking told you!” </p><p>        “Tommy we should really-”</p><p>        A loud screeching noise tore through the air. Jammy Bammy froze, stretching out its arms, before lazer beams began shooting out of its eyes. </p><p>        “Run!” Tommy screeched, hastily standing up and attempting to flee, with Wilbur close behind him. </p><p>+++</p><p>        “What a beautiful library.” George said, glancing up at the tall bookshelves and stained glass windows. “I like this place, and could willingly waste my time in it.” He chuckled to himself. </p><p>        “What's so funny?” Tubbo asked, confused.</p><p>        “Oh, nothing.” George replied, his cheeks burning, “Just a Shakespeare quote.”</p><p>        “It sounds pleasant.”</p><p>	“Yea, it is.” The two continued to wander through the massive bookshelves, hands tracing along the weathered covers. </p><p>         “Should we ask someone for help?” Tubbo asked. George considered his statement. </p><p>        “I mean, probably. I don’t know what to do honestly.” He admitted, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>        “Don’t worry George,” Tubbo retorted, grinning. “I’ll do all the thinking.”</p><p>	George chuckled. “Thank you Tubbo.”</p><p>	“You’re welcome Gogy. Now, if I were a robot, where would I be?” Tubbo raised a hand to his chin and began stroking it. “Hmmm, I’d be in the computer lab, with all the other computers! To the computer lab!” The two continued down the long hallways, before making a right at the nearest break in the rows. Poking out their heads, they looked down the empty space, spotting a round desk like counter, wherein several robots were seated. George and Tubbo looked at one another, smirked, and began walking towards them. </p><p>        “Hello there!” Tubbo chirped, resting his hands on the desk and drumming them up and down. “I’d like to find a book please!”</p><p>        A silver robot with blue eyes turned its head and rolled over to Tubbo. “How can I help you today?” It asked. </p><p>        “I’d like some help finding a book please!” Tubbo repeated, increasing the speed of his hands. The robot remained still. </p><p>        “What is the name of the book?” It asked, its voice gravelly. Tubbo ignored it, continuing to slam his hands on the counter. </p><p>        “Gogy!” He groaned in a high pitch. “Gogy I want the book! Give me the book!”</p><p>	“You heard my son!” George exclaimed, giving his best Karen impression. “Give my son his book, now!”</p><p>	“Sir, I need your son to tell me the name of the book.” The robot said, its blue eyes flashing yellow. Tubbo began to make a variety of loud noises. “Child, please stop screaming, this is a library. Other guests are trying to read.”</p><p>       “How dare you speak to my son like that!” George screeched, poking his finger into the robot's chest. “I demand an apology at once, or I will be speaking to your manager!”</p><p>       “Sir,” the robot said, its eyes flashing between yellow and red. “Please quiet your child, this is a library. Can you tell me the name of the book?”</p><p>	Tubbo increased the sound of his screams. “Don’t you take that tone with me, you piece of metal!” George shrieked. “I can have you sent to the scrap yard for that.”</p><p>        The robot's eyes turned a solid shade of red, and the sounds of metal scraping filled the air. Tubbo stopped screaming, and he and George watched with intent eyes. The robots turned its head in a three-sixty several times, before stopping suddenly. “You have disturbed the library.” It said in a threatening monotone. “I will now ask you to leave the premises.”</p><p>        “Well I’m not going!” George huffed indignantly. “And neither is my son. I demand an apology at once.”</p><p>        The robot continued to stare. “No apology will be issued. You will be leaving now.”</p><p>	“I think the fuck not.” Tubbo exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the counter. The robot looked down at his hand, and George and Tubbo realized too late that the other robots had stopped their activities and turned their heads to look at the two. </p><p>“On second thought, I think we’ll be going now.” George said, grabbing Tubbo by the shoulder and dragging him backwards. </p><p>        “You will.” The robots spoke in chorus, raising their arms, before firing lasers upon the two. Tubbo and George screamed, before turning around and running as quickly as possible towards the exit. The two narrowly avoided the red lasers, dodging the blasts as they turned into one of the massive rows of books. </p><p>        “What way do we go?!” Tubbo yelled, looking back at the robots, who were making their way around the corner. </p><p>        “I don’t know!” George exclaimed, turning the corner and looking around. “Christ, this place is like a maze!” </p><p>	“Over there!” Tubbo yelled, pointing to one of the glass cases. “I remember seeing that when we came in!”</p><p>	“Good eye!” The two ran past the case, turning left and continuing down the hallway. “I can see the elevator! Are those things close behind?!”</p><p>	Tubbo looked over his shoulder, where the robots were still rolling towards them. “Yea, keep going!” The two practically ran into the wall, with George frantically pressing the button to signal the lift. </p><p>        “Come on, come on, come on!” He exclaimed in a panic, breathing heavily. After several tediously drawn out seconds, the doors opened with a ping, and George shoved Tubbo inside, slamming his hand against the close door button. As the doors closed and the lift began descending, the two leaned against the wall and slid down in, sitting on the floor with a deep sigh. </p><p>        “Holy shit.” Tubbo said, panting. “I thought it was over for us.”</p><p>        “Me too.” George replied. The two continued panting for several minutes, before the lift came to a stop. </p><p>        “Are we here already?” Tubbo asked, staring up at the sensor indicating floor level. </p><p>        “No.” George said. The elevator made a chiming noise, and the two dragged themselves into a standing position as the doors opened and Sucrand stepped inside. </p><p>        “Oh, hello Mr. and Mr. Soot.” Sucrand said, leaning against the railing. “Going up?” The two stared at him. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>        The lift fell silent as Sucrand, George and Tubbo looked at each other blankly. “No.” George said, breaking the silence. “No, everything is not alright. Tubbo and I were almost killed!”</p><p>        Sucrand remained still. “That's unfortunate.” He said, hunching his shoulders. “If anyone's interested, I headed down to comms and had a talk with the engineers. Apparently things started going haywire a couple days ago. They think it's some sort of hack, but who's to say exactly.”</p><p>        “Well, that's good to know.” Tubbo muttered. “Good job Sucrand.” Sucrand puffed out his chest with pride. </p><p>        “Let's head to reception and meet up with Wil.” George said, pressing the close doors button. “Hopefully he and Tommy have come up with a plan to stop whatever's going on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're a day late but its whatever<br/>Anyway, here you go. No major life updates.<br/>You know the drill, roast me if you spot a type</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heading to Electrical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After narrowly avoiding death by laser, the group continues investigating the strange occurrences, with Sucrand leading the way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 5:02 pm, Tommy Anderson leaned against the railing of the elevator. He and Wilbur were descending from level forty seven down to reception, after having narrowly escaped the laser eyed clutches of Jammy Bammy. The two were breathing heavily, and Wilbur was inspecting his robe, where a laser had singed a massive hold through the golden fabric. “Well, your metal friend won’t like this.” Wilbur joked. Tommy let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Which level are we on?” He huffed, looking up at the level screen. “Wait, it says we’re going up.”</p><p>“What?” Wilbur said, staring at the screen, which was increasing its numerical value. “I pressed the down button, why are we going up?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Tommy hissed. “Press the stop button.” Wilbur slammed the stop button, and the elevator lurched to a halt. The lights began to flicker, before going out. “Wil, I don’t think that's supposed to happen.”</p><p>“Yea, I think you’re right Tom.” Wilbur muttered. Above them, the lights turned red. “Tommy.” He said, “Hold on to the rail right now!”</p><p>“Wil-”</p><p>“Do it!” Wilbur yelled. Tommy gripped onto the rail tightly, right before the lift dropped. Wilbur and Tommy held onto dear life as they heard the elevator screech as it careened down the elevator chute, screaming. Above them, the screen began flashing numbers quickly.</p><p>“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled, stretching out his leg to point at the control panel. “Press the emergency stop button!”</p><p>“What?!” Tommy yelled back, finding it difficult to hear him over the sounds of metal scraping.</p><p>“Press the stop button!” Tommy looked over at the panel, and hesitantly reached a hand out to reach the button, but found his grip slipping. He gripped onto the rail with both arms and kicked out his leg frantically, attempting to reach the panel. After several attempts, his foot landed on the button, and the lift jolted to a halt, sending the two careening to the floor.</p><p>With a groan, they pulled themselves up, pressing the open door button and hesitantly stepping onto the level before the doors closed behind them. Tommy and Wilbur looked at one another.</p><p>“This time, let's take the stairs.” Tommy muttered.</p><p>+++</p><p>“Oh, there they are!” Sucrand said, pointing over to the stairwell. Tubbo looked over his shoulder to spot Tommy and Wilbur entering the reception, their legs shaking.</p><p>“Are you two alright?” George said, stepping over to the two and grabbing Wilbur by the shoulder.</p><p>“We’re alive. That's what counts.” Wilbur muttered, reaching out an arm to sit on the bench. Tommy stepped over to Tubbo.</p><p>“I think I’m going to hurl.” He whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Yikes.” Tubbo cringed. “Maybe you should sit down.”</p><p>“On it.” He leaned over and half fell, half sat onto the couch. “What happened to you two?”</p><p>“We almost got killed by laser robots and crazy elevators.” Tommy muttered, his head hanging.</p><p>“Laser robots? Same here!” Tubbo exclaimed. “George, they also had crazy laser robots chasing them!”</p><p>George looked over at Wilbur . “Laser robots?” He said, hitting the man in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you say so?”</p><p>“Bit busy trying to catch my breath man.” Wilbur huffed. “What happened to you two?”</p><p>“Of nothing really.” George said. “Pissed off the robot librarians, got chased by them, nearly died to lasers, you know, the use.”</p><p>“What about you, Sucrand?” Tommy asked, looking over to the guard.</p><p>“Talked with the employees.”</p><p>“Boring!” Tommy exclaimed. “Now what do we do?”</p><p>Tubbo opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the lights above him going out momentarily, before coming back on again. “That’s not supposed to happen.”</p><p>“No,” Wilbur said, rising to his feet. “No, it's not.”</p><p>“Wilbur,” George said. “What do we do?”</p><p>“I don’t know George, let me think!”</p><p>“I have an idea!” Sucrand exclaimed. The group looked over at him. “Course, it's just a suggestion, you don’t have to listen to it, it was just an idea I had.”</p><p>“Sucrand,” Tommy interrupted. “Just tell us what you think cause none of us have a clue.”</p><p>“Got it! I think we should head down to electrical and see what is going on down there, since all the problems would originate from there.”</p><p>Wilbur sighed. “Well, it's better than nothing. How do we get down there?”</p><p>Sucrand grinned. “Follow me!”</p><p>+++</p><p>Electrical was a dark and gloomy room. Large vats blasted plumes of smoke into the air, filling the room and making breathing difficult. Outlets with bright yellow warning stickers hung out of the walls, and tangled bits of wire dangled out of access ports. The group descended down the shoddy criss crossing stairway, afraid to use elevators after what happened to Wilbur and Tommy. The sound of the alarms grew louder and louder the further down they went, with red lights flashing across their faces.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the right way?” Tubbo asked, clutching onto the rail for dear life.</p><p>“Positive!” Sucrand responded from the front, leading the way. “We just gotta reach the control panels and scan them.”</p><p>“Alright,” Wilbur responded, leaning his head over the railing to look below him. “It's just, I don't think this stairwell is the most saf-” His words turned into a scream as the metal beneath his feet gave out, sending his left leg plummeting through a newly created hole. Tubbo and George moved quickly to grab the Time Lord before the rest of his body fell through.</p><p>“Oh, it's safe, isn’t it?!” Tommy screeched at the guard, who looked down. “Real fucking safe!”</p><p>“This place isn’t usually this destroyed.” Sucrand said, leaning over the ledge. “Something must have gotten inside in order to cause this much destruction.”</p><p>“Well, hopefully we don’t meet whatever that is.” Tubbo muttered. The group continued descending down the stairs, this time being more cautious of the areas where the metal appeared damaged. After what felt like hours, their feet reached solid ground, and they all let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Which way now?” George asked. Sucrand aimed his flashlight around the room, illuminating the rusted walls and large structures found on the ground level.</p><p>“We should head that way,” He gestured to the left. “If memory stands, the employee break room should be there. Most of the workers I talked to said they hang out there the most when they're off hours, and considering the state of this place,” He aimed his flashlight around the room. “They’d probably be in there.”</p><p>“Well, let's get to it.” Tubbo exclaimed. The five of them marched through electrical, carefully avoiding the puddles and broken wires strewn across the floor.</p><p>“Was there a leak in here?” Tommy asked, his voice laden with disgust as he raised up his foot after accidentally stepping in a puddle. A slimy substance trailed off it.</p><p>“It's probably from the reactor.” Sucrand exclaimed. “There's a bunch of pipes that lead up from there, a leak was bound to occur.”</p><p>“Doesn’t make it any less gross.” Tommy muttered. The group continued to march onward. After several minutes in the blinding dark, Sucrand came to a stop. He aimed his flashlight at a sign reading ‘employee break room,’ before grabbing the door handle. After several attempts to force the door open, Sucrand handed Wilbur the flashlight and rammed himself against the door, causing it to open inwards. Sucrand let out a small huff, adjusting his shoulder, before gesturing to the door.</p><p>“After you.” He said brightly. Wilbur forced a smile onto his face and handed the guard the flashlight, before walking into the break room, the others close behind him. Sucrand shone the flashlight around the room, with its light landing on a table, where three hunched over figures were laying on it.</p><p>“Are they…” Tubbo trailed off, hesitantly.</p><p>“Yea,” Wilbur said solemnly. “Yea they are.”</p><p>“Maybe we can look for clues?” George suggested. He reached over and took hold of the flashlight, stepping towards the table and began examining the bodies. George squatted down and shone the flashlight into the crook of one of the employees bodies. “I think he was shot.” He said, poking his head back up from under the table. “There are several gun wounds, but they’re weirdly burned.”</p><p>“Burned?” Tommy asked, confused.</p><p>“Yea, burned, almost like…” He trailed off, aiming the flashlight back at Wilbur.</p><p>“George, what are you doing?” Wilbur asked. George angled the flashlight down, so that the light was shining on Wilburs torso.</p><p>“George, what does that mean?” Tubbo exclaimed. George's eyes had gone big, and his body began to shake.</p><p>“It's like they were shot with lasers. As understanding began to dawn on Tubbo, George raised the flashlight so that it shone onto the ceiling. Above them was a large dark red beast with large tendrils of slime trickling off of it, onto the floor.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Tubbo exclaimed in a whisper. “What is that?”</p><p>“Something that's not supposed to be here.” Wilbur responded. From above, Tubbo could hear squelching noises as the beast began to move. “And I think it would be in our best interests if we left right now.”</p><p>George reached a hand out behind him, reaching out for Tommy and Tubbo. The two pressed themselves against his arm, indicating that they were with him. Slowly, George lowered the flashlight and began walking backwards.</p><p>“Whatever you do,” Wilbur muttered, “Don’t make a-” He was cut off as Tubbo collided with a chair, sending it scraping across the floor. From above, Tubbo could hear a loud groan, followed by a loud squelching. “-Sound.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who just spent 3 hours editing this whole thing?<br/>I am in pain but its whatever.<br/>Anyway, is Wilbur possessed by a ghost now? Because that will ruin MCC<br/>You know the rules, roast me if you spot a typo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Deepest Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo journey to the depths of the Vansring Palace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 5:29 pm, Tommy Anderson was startled into action by the sounds of the beast above him roaring. Long tendrils descended from the ceiling, causing Wilbur to yell at them to run. </p>
<p>“Tubbo, your gun!” Tommy screeched. Tubbo startled, but frantically flailed his arms, attempting to find his gun. Grabbing it, he and Tommy began firing on the beast. Red lasers briefly illuminated the room, before darkness consumed them once again. The beast ceased its movements. </p>
<p>“Did it work?” George asked hesitantly. In the silence, Tommy could hear everyone’s heavy breathing. </p>
<p>The air grew wild with noise as the beast swung wild and slammed a tentacle across the room, sending Tommy and Tubbo flying across the room and smashing into the wall, their guns scattering across the floor. </p>
<p>With a groan, Tommy began to stand up, holding a hand to his head. Blinking, he reached around him for Tubbo, latching onto the boy's arm when he found it. “You alive?”</p>
<p>“Yea,” Tubbo muttered as Tommy helped him to his feet. </p>
<p>“Tommy, Tubbo!” Tommy heard George yell. Tommy looked around the room, spotting movement in the darkness. “Where are you?!”</p>
<p>	“We’re here!” Tommy yelled back. He heard footsteps approaching, before the whoosh of air and the sound of something smacking into a mass. “George, Wilbur, where are you?!” </p>
<p>“We’re in the back!” Wilbur's voice replied. “You need to get out of here!”</p>
<p>	“What?” Tubbo yelled, panicked. </p>
<p>“The exit! Get out! Sucrand, get them out of here!” George's voice replied. A large thud echoed across the room, causing bits of wood to fly out, cracking the floor. In the darkness, Tommy felt a hand grab hold of him by the back of his shirt and begin dragging him backwards. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” Tommy screeched, resisting the grasp of who he assumed to be Sucrand. From behind him, he heard metal screech before a beam of light temporarily blinded him. He could hear George calling out Wilburs name, but elected to close his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the brightness. </p>
<p>The sound of the door slamming shut caused him to open his eyes again, spotting Sucrand shoving a large metal container against the door and pressing himself against it. From behind the door, he could hear faint cries and the sound of fists slamming against metal. </p>
<p>	“Sucrand, what are you doing?!” Tommy screeched, racing over to the guard and attempting to pry him off of the door. </p>
<p>	“Saving your life!” Sucrand retorted, stretching his arm out and slamming it against a small box on the wall, sending glass to the floor. An alarm began to blare, causing a light to flash across the room, illuminating the guards face in a menacing red.“That's a Votian!”</p>
<p>	“What the fuck is a Votian?!” Tubbo yelled, tugging on the guards arms in an attempt to get him to move. Sucrand remained immovable, causing Tubbo to focus his efforts towards moving the container. From behind the door, Tommy could still hear George and Wilbur yelling. </p>
<p>	“The creature I’m trying to protect you from!” Sucrand growled. Tommy ignored him and began kicking the guard, who didn’t flinch. “That's not going to work.”</p>
<p>	“Its worth a fucking shot.” Tommy exclaimed, throwing himself against the container and shoving alongside Tubbo. After several seconds, the container skidded across the floor. Tommy and Tubbo began attempting to pull Sucrand off of the door. </p>
<p>	“Look,” Sucrand grunted as Tommy kneed him in the groin. “It's not going to work.” The alarm continued to ring.</p>
<p>	“You don’t know that!” Tubbo exclaimed, clawing wildly at the guard. </p>
<p>	“Yes! I! Do!” Sucrand exclaimed, letting go of the door and shoving the two to the ground. “It's too late for them!” </p>
<p>	Tommy growled. “Get out of the way.”</p>
<p>	Sucrands heavy breathing echoed across the room before he let out a sigh. “Look kid, it's over. They’re gone.” </p>
<p>	“No they’re not!” Tubbo exclaimed, rising to his feet. </p>
<p>	“No, they are.” He turned back to the door. “Haven’t you noticed that they’re not making any more noise?”</p>
<p>	Tommy and Tubbo froze, before shoving Sucrand out of the way and opening the door, peering inside the dark room.The room was blanketed in darkness, save for a single beam of light that was illuminating from the flashlight on the ground. Tommy reached over and grabbed it, moving it around the room, searching for a sign of his friends. </p>
<p>	Massive chunks of the floor were torn out, with cracks running across the ground. The tables and chairs were overturned. Tommy could see masses on the floor and rushed over to them. Reaching over to flip one of them over, he was met with the corpses of one of the workers he’d seen previously. Moving the light across the room, he noted with relief and sadness that it and none of the bodies belonged to Wilbur and George. </p>
<p>	Stepping away from the corpses, he shone his light onto the middle of the room. There, he spotted black trails of liquid traced from the walls into the middle of the room, before trailing off. Tubbo walked over to it, hesitantly reaching his hand out to touch it. He rubbed the liquid between his fingers; the black substance stuck to them.</p>
<p>	“It's too late.” Sucrand muttered, lowering his eyes and stepping over to them. “Please come with me.”</p>
<p>	Tubbo turned on him. “Don’t you dare! You’re helping us find them!” </p>
<p>	“Yea!” Tommy yelled. “You’ve got to stay with us, you swore an oath to protect me!”</p>
<p>	Sucrand glared at him. “According to Proclamation 8A.6 of the Vansring Code, I am sworn by my life to you. But considering that I saved your life from the Votian, I consider my duty fulfilled. Now, come with me, we can inform the managers of what's going on and get everyone out.”</p>
<p>	“No!” Tubbo yelled, stamping his foot against the floor. “We’re not leaving until we find our friends!”</p>
<p>	“You’ll die before you find them.” Sucrand hissed. “This place stretches on for miles.” He gestured around the room. “Look at this place. It's covered wall to wall with its ooze. Who knows how much stuff it's infected?!”</p>
<p>	“That's a risk we’re willing to take.” Tommy said, stepping beside his friend in defiance. Sucrand let out a sigh. </p>
<p>	“I get that this it's difficult to lose your parents-”</p>
<p>	“Friends.”</p>
<p>	“Whatever they are. Point is, I don’t want you two to get hurt.”</p>
<p>	“That's a risk we’re willing to take.” Tomy said, glaring. The three stood in the dark for a moment, before Sucrand</p>
<p>	“Then this is where we part ways.” Sucrand said lowly, turning around to walk towards the door. As he reached it, he turned his head over his shoulder to look at them. “For what it's worth,” He said, eyes on the floor. “I hope you find them.” He turned back and exited the room.</p>
<p>Sighing, Tommy aimed his flashlight up and down the walls of the room. “Tubbo, help me find a light source.”</p>
<p>“On it.” Tubbo ran his hand blindly against the wall for several moments, before it landed on a box. He fiddled around with it for several seconds, before getting the lid off. He flipped the switches underneath, and after several seconds, the lights flickered on. </p>
<p>“Good to know those still work,” He muttered. </p>
<p>“I think they went that way.” Tubbo said. Tommy looked at him, then followed his outstretched hand that pointed to the back wall, or what once was the back wall. A massive hole had been ripped through it. </p>
<p>“Guess we know where we’re starting. Do you know where our guns are?” Tommy asked. He and Tubbo searched around, before Tommy spotted something silver poking out from underneath a table. Walking over, he pulled out what remained of his broken gun.</p>
<p>“So much for that.” He heard Tubbo mutter. Tommy scanned his eyes across the room, before his eyes landed on a small glint of yellow. Stepping forward, he reached over and picked it up. It was Wilburs Sonic Screwdriver.</p>
<p>“Bet this’ll come in handy.” He remarked, shaking it in his hand and alerting Tubbo of the device. Tubbo nodded, and the two walked forward, stepping into the hole and peering around. Behind the hole was a room that stretched for several feet, before a railing rose up. Glancing over the railing, Tommy spotted a large pool of darkness, with a ladder descending into it. He looked around for another point of access, but spotted nothing. “Well,” He began. “I hope you aren’t afraid of heights. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>As they descended down into the darkness, Tommy could hear the metal ladder clanking ominously under his feet as he and Tubbo descended down it. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he spotted nothing but the inky black void surrounding him at all angles. The thought of falling into nothingness was enough to make him catch his breath, before he continued moving downwards. After several minutes in silence, he looked down once again, attempting to estimate how close his foot was to the platform below. He glanced up at his friend. “Hey Tubbo?” He called out. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Tubbo responded, glancing over his shoulder to look down at Tommy. </p>
<p>“I’m about to reach the next level. Don’t come down unless I tell you to.”</p>
<p>	“Got it.” Tubbo said. Breathing deeply, Tommy pressed his foot against the ladder, before extending it outwards and lowering his body. After several tense seconds, it landed on metal, and Tommy maneuvered his body until he was able to jump off of the ladder and onto the platform. “Alright, you can come down now.” He called. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tubbo responded. He descended down the ladder, and jumped onto the platform. “What now?”</p>
<p>“Uhh,” Tommy said, grabbing the flashlight from his pants and flashing his light across the structure. “First, lets get some light up in here.” He searched for several seconds, before spotting a light switch. He stepped forward and flicked it on, causing orange lights to illuminate the platform, revealing several doors. “Great,” He moaned. “Now, where do we go now?”</p>
<p>“Left?” Tubbo responded hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Well, it's something.” Tommy said, making his way towards the nearest door. He pressed his hand against the control panel, which beeped several times before opening with a hiss. The two poked their heads inside the room, which was lit with orange light and coated in a dark substance. “I think we’re in the right place Tubbo.” </p>
<p>The two entered the room, their guards up. Tommy looked around the room in search of any potential weapons. “Tubbo, help me get this pipe off the wall, I wanna have a weapon if something tries it.” Tubbo nodded, and the two began pulling at the nearest pipe. With a bang, it ripped off, almost sending the two onto the floor. “Yeah, this’ll do. Tubbo, you want anything?”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked around the room, before walking over to the back wall and ducking down. He popped back up, holding something in his hand. “This’ll do.”</p>
<p>	Tommy leaned in to get a closer look. “Wait Tubbo, is that a gun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tubbo responded, showing it off. “Pretty cool.”</p>
<p>	“No fair, I want a gun! Mine got destroyed”</p>
<p>“Well, sucks to suck.” Tommy huffed in annoyance, but gripped onto the pipe as they continued moving inwards. The levels of black goo increased, squelching under his feet, dripping down the walls. “God, that smells.” He groaned. </p>
<p>“Hopefully that means we’re closer.” Tommy muttered from behind him. On cue, a loud squelching noise echoed through the room. “Alright, we’re probably closer.”</p>
<p>“Look,” Tubbo exclaimed, pointing to the right. “There's a light.”  Tommy and Tubbo inched closer to the light, peering down the hallway it was illuminated from. Peeking over the wall, Tommy spotted a large tendril running along the floor, before rising up again. A noise came out, sounding human. “You heard that too?” He said, glancing back at his friend. Tommy nodded, and Tubbo inhaled sharply. “Then let's go.” </p>
<p>The two turned the corner and pressed their bodies against the wall, trying to stay as hidden as proper. As the two continued down the hallway, the noise became more coherent, and Tommy recognized it as the voice of Wilbur. </p>
<p>“-not possible! It doesn’t work that way!” Wilbur yelled. Pressing himself against the doorway, Tommy reached his head out into the room. He spotted Wilbur at a control panel in the center of the room, looking up at what he assumed to be the Votian. The beast was hanging from the ceiling, above a pit from which a large blue light was emitted. Looking around the room, his eyes found George, who was leaning against a stack of boxes. The Votian let out a loud gurgle, causing long drops of black liquid to splash onto the floor. “No, I can’t rewrite the entire mainframe, it’s impossible to do that by hand, especially with the basic tech you’ve given.”</p>
<p>“What is he saying?” Tubbo whispered</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Tommy hissed. “He’s just talking to himself.”</p>
<p>“Welp, he's gone crazy, that's not good!” Tubbo muttered. Tommy glanced back into the room. George had stood up, and began to make his way towards Wilbur, when the Votian slammed a long tendril onto the floor, causing George to freeze. George looked around hesitantly, before his eyes landed on Tommy in the doorway. George stared at him, before looking back at Wilbur. Wilburs eyes flicked over to the doorway, before flicking back to the Votian. </p>
<p>“Did they see you?” Tubo whispered. </p>
<p>[I saw you] A monstrous voice responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh, a cliffhanger... because historically I write those so well.<br/>Yeah, I hope this is up to standard. I spent a lot of time rewriting this and the next chapter.<br/>But in other news, I've officially finished writing this story! Updates will continue at their regular pace, and we'll be wrapping this up within the next week or so.<br/>Anyway, you know the rules, roast me if you spot a typo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In the Beasts Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy comes face to face with the Votian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 5:41 pm, Tommy Anderson stared in horror above at the Votian in the room before him. Long white tendrils began descending from the ceiling, causing the floor to be covered in the thick black ooze. Tommy gulped, before stepping out of the hallway. “Hello..” He said hesitantly, attempting to smile. “How are you? What’s up?”</p>
<p>        The Votian continued to move, causing more goop to spill onto the floor, narrowly missing Tommys head. [You are not where you belong] </p>
<p>        “Oh, you know me,” He exclaimed. “Always getting into places I’m not supposed to. Right Wilbur?” Wilbur smacked himself in the face, and George stared at him incredulously. “So,” He began. “What brings you to this part of the planet?”</p>
<p>        [I require sustenance.] The Votian responded. Its voice was deep and slippery. [The battery that powers this establishment will supply me for another hundred years. It’s been so long since I’ve had a meal this filling.]</p>
<p>        Tommy cringed. “Oh, that doesn’t sound good!”</p>
<p>        [It is for me to decide. Where is your little friend?] The Votian asked. There was an edge in its voice. Tommy paled.</p>
<p>        “What do you mean big man?” He exclaimed in a rush. “It's just us three!”</p>
<p>        [Incorrect, there was another one with you.]</p>
<p>        “You mean Sucrand?” Tommy waved his hands. “Oh, he’s long gone. He’s dead in fact. I killed him. With this piece of plastic.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key card, waving it around. “It's really dangerous. You don’t want to mess with this!”</p>
<p>        Awkward silence filled the room, before the Votian spoke again. [Where is the little one?]</p>
<p>        “I told you, it was just me, Wil, George and Succrand.” He glanced over at the hallway, in search of his friend. Tubbo had vanished. Tommy let out a sigh of relief. “No one else.” </p>
<p>        [Your lies are most irritating.] The Votian spoke. [However, the time where I would worry about such a thing has passed. I am approaching my peak.] </p>
<p>        “Yea, I have no idea what that means.” Tommy muttered. The Votian ignored him, and continued squirming above him, sending a mass of black goop pouring onto Tommys head. He let out a cry of disgust, and immediately began attempting to shake the substance out of his hair and prevent it from covering his eyes. “Now, I get what you’re doing with the whole, ‘feeding myself’ thing, but why were you trying to kill us? Far as I can tell, we haven’t done anything wrong, have we George?”</p>
<p>        [For all its beauty and power, Vansring is incredibly secure. I could only enjoy a small taste of the meal it provided me with. However,] It dropped one of its long tendrils. [Your friend gave me access to it when he used his sonic device. By the first layer of safety, he gave me access to everything I could ever want.]</p>
<p>        “Still doesn’t explain why you tried to kill us.”</p>
<p>	[If I wanted the Time Lord to serve me, I needed to remove any distractions from the picture.]</p>
<p>“Yea, well, you didn’t do a bang up job with that.”</p>
<p>        [The puny thoughts of a human are not worth my time.] The Votian said.</p>
<p>        Tommy gasped, insulted. “Puny?” He shrieked. “I’ll have you know that I am not puny. George, tell ‘im I’m not puny.”</p>
<p>        “Tommy, will you shut up already?!” Wilbur hissed.</p>
<p>        Tommy rolled his eyes. “Well now what are you going to do?” He asked the creature.</p>
<p>	[In a matter of minutes,] The Votain began, [I will feed fully for the first time.]</p>
<p>	“You can’t do that! You need Wilbur to do that for you.” Tommy retorted, glaring.The Votian slammed another tendril onto the ground, barely avoiding Tommy. He flinched, but attempted to hide his fear at the prospect of being crushed to death by a massive tentacle.</p>
<p>	[Unless he begins working now, I will not miss again.] Tommy gulped, and looked over at the Time Lord, who had his back turned to him, leaning against the control panel, his fingers rapping against it. </p>
<p>	“Not to interrupt,” He heard George exclaim, “But how long will this take exactly?”</p>
<p>	[The sooner your friend finishes, the more lenient I will be in your deaths.” George gulped, and stepped closer to Tommy. </p>
<p>	“Do you have any, uh…” Wilbur trailed off, looking up from the machine. “Plans, for after this? Any personal business?” </p>
<p>	[It is irrelevant to you, but I do have plans.] The Votian said, voice blank. [After my meal, I will steal away to the Hattehut Dimension, where I shall find a new life for myself away from the hole I find myself in now.] As the Votian continued to monologue about its plans with Wilbur interjecting to ask questions, Tommy felt a hand press onto his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to spot George leaning his head towards him. </p>
<p>	“The sonic.” He whispered into Tommys ear. “Give it to Wilbur.” Looking over, Tommy spotted the Time Lord extending his hand out behind him. Understanding dawned on him, and he threw the silver and gold device towards the man, who caught it in his right hand and immediately began pressing it against the side of the control panel, out of sight of the Votian. </p>
<p>	[Separate at once!] The Votian’s voice boomed, sending more sludge onto the floor. George yelped as it narrowly avoided his left foot, but backed away from Tommy. Glancing over at Wilbur, Tommy noted that the Time Lord was typing frantically, sliding his fingers in a rushed manner as to overpower the soft whirring sound of the sonic. [Time Lord,] The Votian hissed. [Are you ready to begin the activation process?] </p>
<p>	“Of course,” Wilbur obliged, placing the plastic into a slot in the center of the panel. Blue light trickled down it, before the machine began glowing red. </p>
<p>	[What is happening?] The Votian hissed. Underneath the creature, the crystal power source had begun glowing red. [Cease your activity at once!]</p>
<p>	“Oh, you made a mistake buddy!” Wilbur said, stepping back, lifting up the sonic and shaking it in a condescending manner. “Because you let me mess around with this panel. And if you know me at all,” He looked over his shoulder at Tommy. “Then you know you should never let me mess around with this kind of stuff!” He aimed the sonic at the crystal, which began to shake violently. “Get down!” </p>
<p>	Tommy, Wilbur and George ducked down as the glowing red crystal exploded across the room, sending debris flying and narrowly avoiding the three. The Votian let out a loud screech as pieces of rock and metal collided into it. Seconds later, a sqelching crashing noise echoed across the room, sending waves of dust into the air. Tommy felt himself being dragged up by a pair of hands from behind, assuming them to be George. Standing up, he scanned across the room for any sight of the Time Lord. “Wilbur, you alive?!”</p>
<p>	“I’m alive!” A voice to his right called. Squinting, he spotted Wilbur approaching, his arm raised to shield his eyes from the dust. </p>
<p>	“What the hell did you do?” George said, stepping over to the man. </p>
<p>	“Well, since the Votian wanted food so badly, I decided to heat it up for him. Course, how was I to know giant crystals explode when they get hot?” He joked. George sighed, before reaching over to ruffle the Time Lords hair.</p>
<p>	“You’re bleeding,” He muttered, pulling his hand back, whose fingers were coated with a thin layer of red. “Tommy, you good?”</p>
<p>	Tommy inspected himself, searching for any visible signs of injury. “All good here.” </p>
<p>	The sound of movement from up ahead caused the group to freeze. Wilbur raised the sonic in warning as the sound came closer. </p>
<p>        “What's that?” George hissed. </p>
<p>        “Don’t know.” Wilbur retorted. “Get ready to run.” Tommy braced himself.</p>
<p>        From the left, a familiar voice cried out “Tommy!”</p>
<p>        “Tubbo?!” Tommy exclaimed, looking over to the hallway. The sound of footsteps echoed as Tubbo burst into the room, a group of guards behind him.</p>
<p>	“Tommy! You’re alive!” Tubbo screeched, bounding over the pile of debris and throwing his arms around Tommys shoulders, nearly sending him falling to the floor. “And George and Wil, you’re alive too!”</p>
<p>	“Nice to see you too, Tub.” Wilbur said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>	“I thought you guys were dead!”</p>
<p>	“So did I.” George joked, cocking his head. </p>
<p>	“Where’d you get these guys?” Wilbur asked, looking over at the group of guards in the hallway, who still had their weapons raised. </p>
<p>	“Sucrand helped me out.” Tubbo exclaimed, gesturing behind him. Tommy turned to look over at the guards, and spotted the familiar face near the front. “Yea, he said he felt really bad about the whole ‘leaving us to go face the beast alone’ thing, so he came back for us.”</p>
<p>	Tommy scoffed. “Guess he has a heart after all.”</p>
<p>	“Speaking of hearts, is that thing dead now?” Tubbo asked, glancing over at where the Votian would be.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” George exclaimed, looking up at the Time Lord.  Wilbur didn’t respond, busy glancing over his shoulder at the impact point. “Wil?”</p>
<p>	Wilbur stepped forward and began approaching where the crystal once stood, with Tommy and the others close behind him. Looking over the debris, Tommy spotted the long tendrilled mass lying on the ground, black ooze swelling around it. Slowly, Tommy could make out movement. “Wilbur, it’s dead, right?”</p>
<p>	The Votian began shifting with increasing speed. Wilbur grabbed the back of Tommy and Tubbos shirts, yanking them backwards over the debris. “It's still alive!” He shouted </p>
<p>	“The Votian lives!” Tommy heard a voice that sounded like Sucrand exclaim. “Men, formation three!” With a yell, the guards marched forward and aimed their rifles at the Votian, which responded by lifting its tendrils menacingly, letting out a loud screech. Wilbur and George dragged Tommy and Tubbo out of the room and into the hallway. Tommy could hear loud crashing noises and screams. He turned back to look at what was happening, bur Wilbur turned his head back. </p>
<p>	“You don’t want to see that.” He muttered quietly. Despite the ruckus and sounds of gunfire, Tommy could hear him perfectly. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>	Back upstairs in the Lobby, Wilbur sat in a comfortable lounge chair, a glass in hand as he watched the Vansring staff frantically rushing around the dark room. It turns out that after he’d destroyed the crystal, all the power to the palace had gone out, trapping the guests in their rooms. After several hours of work, a temporary generator had been set up, freeing the guests, who had immediately marched downstairs to demand a refund. Wilbur elected to let the staff deal with the hoard of dissatisfied patrons. </p>
<p>	“You think that after yelling at the poor front desk workers for the hundred and seventeenth time they’d realize that they’re not going to get what they want, but I guess not.” Wilbur heard George say from behind him, sipping from his drink. </p>
<p>	“Guess Karens are just universal.” Tommy exclaimed. Wilbur heard him slap Tubbos hand in a high five and chuckled.</p>
<p>	“Being an ass is not a trait defined only to earth.” </p>
<p>	“I did expect better from them though.” George muttered, letting out a sigh. Wilbur grabbed his seat by the arm rests and half scooted, half jumped to face the three. </p>
<p>	“Well, it is what it is.” Tubbo said, pulling at his coat. “So Wilbur, what do we do now?”</p>
<p>	Wilbur paused for a moment, thinking. “Well,” He began. “We could stay here for a little while longer.”</p>
<p>	The group looked at him surprised. “But what's there to see exactly?” Tommy exclaimed. “The powers out, none of the rooms are working.”</p>
<p>	“That's true.” Wilbur said. “But, this palace was built to show off the beauty these fountains hold. And while it may have become a bit of a tourist trap, those fountains don’t need power to run. Besides,” He leaned forward. “The sunsets here are supposed to be amazing.”</p>
<p>	“I’d be willing to see that.” Tubbo said, looking up from his lap. </p>
<p>	“Yea,” Tommy responded. “We came here to see something cool. I wanna get my money's worth!”</p>
<p>	Wilbur looked over at George, who rolled his eyes. “I could be persuaded.” </p>
<p>	“Great!” Wilbur exclaimed, rising from his seat, the others rising behind him. “I’ll check us out.” He glanced over at the counter and spotted the mob of people yelling about refunds and cringed. “On second thought,” He turned back to face them. “Maybe we should come back later.”</p>
<p>	“I think that's a smart call.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're almost done! One chapter to go!<br/>Fiona is bad at writing action scenes, part 5000<br/>Anyway, college apps are hell, please end my suffering<br/>You know the rules, roast me if you spot a type</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group watches the sunset one final time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the 15, June 2019, at precisely 7:56 pm, Tommy Anderson sat on the ledge of one of the smaller fountains, leaving against Tubbo. The group had camped themselves outside the palace in one of the more secluded areas of the gardens. Above him, a bright red sky darkened into light shades of lilac, and a soft breeze blew over his face. The group was silent, allowing Tommy to hear every bit of noise nature created. </p>
<p>        “What a view.” Tubbo said next to him. Tommy nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>        “I bet.” He heard George mutter. Tommy turned over to him. </p>
<p>        “What'd ya mean, you bet?” He asked. “It's right there. You blind or something?”</p>
<p>        “Colorblind.” George said, matter of factly. Both Tommy and Wilbur shot up at his words. </p>
<p>        “You’re colorblind?!” Tommy and Wilbur exclaimed. George stared at them in confusion. </p>
<p>        “Yes, I am. Tommy, you know this already.”</p>
<p>         “No I don’t!” Tommy replied. George and Tubbo stared at each other, before staring at him incredulously. “Tubbo agrees with me, right Tubbo?”</p>
<p>        “No, George told us this years ago.” Tommy stared at him in betrayal. </p>
<p>        “No, he did not. Tubbo why are you lying?”</p>
<p>	“Yes he did!” Tubbo retorted. “He told us when he started to babysit us, and you said ‘that's impossible, ‘ and then you poked him in the eye to fix his eyesight.”</p>
<p>	“What, no!” Tommy yelled, attempting to cover for himself. “I would never do that. Poking people in the eye is my least favorite thing to do.”</p>
<p>	“No, you did.” George interjected. “Really violently. It really hurt.” Tommy avoided looking at the man. “Look, let's just move on from this conversation and focus on the view.”</p>
<p>        “You could’ve told me sooner,” Wilbur said, reaching into his coat. “I could’ve given you these sooner. He pulled out a pair of glasses with thick white rims. </p>
<p>        “Are those glasses?” George asked, taking hold of them. “Why do you have glasses in your coat pocket, have you been carrying these with you this whole time?”</p>
<p>        “Well, I mean…” Wilbur trailed off nervously, rubbing his shoulders. “Yeah, kinda?” Goerge let out a chuckle, and placed the glasses on, before his face morphed into one of confusion. “Is something wrong?” Wilbur asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>        “No, no.” George said, turning his head to look around. “It's just, odd. It's darker than usual.” He glanced up at the sky. “It's kinda, brown now.”</p>
<p>        “Well, that's to be expected.” Wilbur said, scooting closer to George's side. Tommy shared a look with Tubbo. “I mean, I wouldn’t expect you to just know every color immediately.” George shook his head, and removed the glasses.</p>
<p>        “Thank you Wilbur,” He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. “Also, why do you have these in your coat pocket?”</p>
<p>        “For… reasons?” Wilbur responded. Tommy rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>	“Well that was incredibly sweet.” He said, standing up and stretching, “But I think I’ll go hurl now. Tubbo, wanna come?”</p>
<p>	“Definitely,” He responded, standing up. The two began to walk towards the trees, but stopped when they heard a noise approaching them. Turning around, Tommy spotted a figure dressed in gold approaching them. “Is that…?” </p>
<p>	“Oh god not again.” Tommy hissed, putting on his most pleasant expression as the guard came to a stand in front of them. “Hello Sucrand, how are you?”</p>
<p>        “Oh, doing great, doing great!” Sucrand said, his voice filled with pride. “The Vansring Palace Guard Captain was very impressed with my handling of the situation and my investigation into what was occurring so he gave me a promotion.” He raised a hand to his chest, where a silver and blue medal sat. “You are now looking at the official Manager of Security.”</p>
<p>        “Good for you.” Tommy clapped his hands together. “Now, mind explaining to us why  you're here exactly?”</p>
<p>        “To say goodby of course. I’d expect you lot to be heading out then.”</p>
<p>        “Yea,” Wilbur replied, as the Time Lord stood up and began approaching the group. “Not that we haven’t had a lot of fun but-”</p>
<p>        “But we’ve fought enough evil aliens today, and don’t want to deal with what's going on in there.” Tubbo interjected, cutting him off. Sucrand let out a chortle of laughter. </p>
<p>        “Yea,” He said, wiping his eye. “Yea, I wouldn’t want to be working front of house today. Give me carnivorous beasts over disgruntled customers any day.” He sighed. “Anyway, considering all that you've done for me, I’d like to give you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small medallion and handed it to Tommy. “You showed some real courage out there today.”</p>
<p>        “Oh, thanks.” Tommy muttered awkwardly, staring at the gold and purple item in his palm. “I’ll keep it forever. Put it on my wall and everything.” </p>
<p>        “I’m glad that of all the people I could have owed a life debt to, it was you.”</p>
<p>        “Yea, cool.” He muttered, stuffing the medallion into his pocket. “Well, not that it wasn't nice seeing you, but I think we should be leaving now.”</p>
<p>        “But we didn’t finish looking at the…” Tubbo trailed off as he looked over at Tommy, who was glaring at him. “No, Tommys right, we need to go now.”</p>
<p>        Sucrand raised his hand up to his face. “Please don’t do…” Tommy exclaimed too late as the guard began saluting him. “That. Cool, thank you very much for that.” He grimaced. </p>
<p>        To his relief, Wilbur stepped in. “Well this has been very fun and all, but I think we’d better be off then. Don’t want the kids falling asleep on the road.” He grabbed Tommy and Tubbo by the shoulder and began pushing them forward. “Goodbye then.”</p>
<p>	“It was nice meeting you.” George said, “Boys, wave Sucrand goodbye.”</p>
<p>        “You can’t tell us what to do!” Tubbo exclaimed. George glared at him. “On second thought, you can. Bye Sucrand!” </p>
<p>        “Yeah, bye Sucrand!” Tommy called, waving his hand. The group walked for several seconds, awkwardly smiling and waving goodbye to the guard. As soon as he was out of basic eye sight, their faces dropped. </p>
<p>        “Not gonna lie, I don’t ever want to see him again.” Tommy muttered. </p>
<p>        “I’m down with that.” Tubbo responded. The group continued for several minutes, before arriving at the Tardis door. Wilbur reached over into his coat pocket and pulled out the key. </p>
<p>        “Now, I think I already know what the answer is,” He turned back to look at the group. “But it is worth mentioning. Is anyone up for another trip?”</p>
<p>	“Wilbur,” George said. “Another trip sounds wonderful right now, but we really need to get back to our time. Tubbo and Tommy have a big family dinner planned, and I don’t want to keep their families waiting.”</p>
<p>        “That is an excellent point.” Wilbur said, holding the key close to his chest. “So, when do we want to get together next time?”</p>
<p>        “Well, I think it would be for the best if the three of us got a bit of time to ourselves.” George said, fiddling with the glasses in his hand. “Traveling through space is a bit draining, you know?”</p>
<p>        “But I'd be willing to travel again in a couple of days.” Tubbo interjected. </p>
<p>        “Yeah, we've got all of summer break to hang out with you, it's not like you'll be lonely for long ” </p>
<p>        “How about three days from now? Gives the three of us some time to recuperate.”</p>
<p>        Wilbur rubbed his hand against his chin. “I suppose that could work.” He sighed. “Tuesday it is. We'll meet up at Tommy's.”</p>
<p>        “Great!” George exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “That sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>	Smiling, Wilbur pressed the key into the lock and swung the door open, practically leaping inside. Tommy and the others followed him aboard, walking to the center of the room and leaning themselves against the rail in preparation for any bumps they might encounter along the way back home. Wilbur busied himself with pressing several buttons, before he grabbed hold of a lever and looked over his shoulder. “Next stop, Earth!” He exclaimed, pulling on the lever. “Hold on tight!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom baby! She's finished! My pride and joy!<br/>Now, of course, this isn't the end, I've got plans to continue working on another story in this series. We gotta fill up a season quota.<br/>I'm attaching a straw poll link so y'all can vote for what the next story might look like. <br/>https://www.strawpoll.me/21208523<br/>If you want to talk to me directly, come check me out on @thatonedoctorwhoau on tumblr<br/>Its been so much fun writing this story, thank you to everyone for sticking around<br/>And as always, roast me if you spot a typo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did ya miss me?<br/>Anyway, here's to part 2. Its been a long time coming. I know this work is going to be a longer one, and with my SAT's coming up, I will be delaying my daily uploads. But I'm still committed to this story line. We've got big plans for this au, and I'm not gonna throw them away quite yet.<br/>So yea, special thanks to the creator of this au, @dtvibez on tumblr. Go send her all your love and support. If you wanna talk to me directly, feel free to send me an ask on @thatonedoctorwhoau on tumblr, my sideblog dedicated to this au. I'm always ready to talk about my work<br/>As always, roast me if you spot a typo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>